Sorbet
Sorbet was in the top position of the Freeza Force after the death of Freeza. Appearance Personality Relationships Freeza Tagoma Abilities and Power Techniques * : History Past Sorbet was the former staff officer of the Third Stellar Region of the Freeza Army. After Freeza's death, Sorbet became the top position of the Freeza Force. Gods of the Universe Arc Resurrection ‘F’ On Sorbet's ship, a subordinate told Sorbet that the inhabitants on Planet Freeza No. 448 were revolting, so Sorbet commanded that they send more soldiers, but his subordinate responded saying soldiers were busy on other planets. Frustrated by this, he asked if they found the Nameccians, but their location was unknown. Because of this, Sorbet decided to go to Earth with Tagoma to find the Dragon Balls to resurrect Freeza. In their subship, Sorbet and Tagoma found the Pilaf Gang searching for the Dragon Balls so they tracked their location. On Earth, Sorbet and Tagoma were with the Pilaf Gang and six of the seven Dragon Balls were collected. However, the final Dragon Ball was on the ocean floor so Sorbet ordered Tagoma to fetch it. Before Tagoma returned with the Dragon Ball, Sorbet was attacked by the Pilaf Gang, but Sorbet countered them with his ring. The two collected the last of the few Dragon Balls from the Pilaf Gang and were able to revive Freeza, and thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive Freeza's father as well but was outwon by Shu's wish for a million zenny. Sorbet wanted to kill the Pilaf Gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cools him down, and the two of them then went back to Sorbet's spaceship where Freeza is being regenerated. After Tagoma angered Freeza and gets killed by him, Sorbet shows his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness. He then informs Freeza that Goku's power has surpassed even that of Majin-Boo. Freeza is happy that Goku defeated Boo, though Freeza states that this does not matter, as he can surpass him through training. Four months later, during the battle on Earth, Sorbet stood next to Shimsami and Freeza while Freeza was sitting in his hover pod watching the battle transpire. After some time, Sorbet was shocked to see many of his soldiers fall but Freeza told Sorbet that Gohan, who was the son of Son Goku, could wipe out his army instantly. Freeza then told Sorbet his hatred of Goku. After some time, Shisami requested to fight and Sorbet allowed him to. Sorbet was shocked when he saw Shisami get defeated by Gohan as a Super Saiyan. When Freeza transformed into his final form and has a dialogue with Goku, Sorbet hid behind rocks. Later, Freeza transformed into Golden Freeza and Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. After Freeza started lose to Goku, Sorbet used his ring to shoot Goku in the heart while he was off-guard, giving Freeza the advantage. Vegeta decided to step in and commanded Kuririn to give Goku a senzu. However, Freeza shot an energy blast aimed at Kuririn, but Vegeta deflected the blast and it hit Sorbet, killing him. God of Destruction Beerus Arc On Planet Freeza No. 17 at headquarters for the Freeza Army, Tagoma reported to Sorbet that Garana's scout ship was destroyed. Sorbet stated their forces were declining, so they needed to hurry to find the Dragon Balls so they could revive Freeza.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Anime Manga Sorbet, Freeza, and Shisami were defeated after Freeza was revived and were sent to Hell. Sorbet was disappointed that they were skipped.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *IC Carddass Dragon Ball Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Freeza Force Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Resurrection F Arc Antagonists